gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2
The '''CAT-X2/3 Hyperion Unit 2 '''is a mobile suit from the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray. It is piloted by Balsam Ardeno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second Hyperion Gundam produced jointly by the Eurasian Federation and Actaeon Industries. Except for the suit's color, it is identical to Hyperion Gundam Unit 1. It thus also features the "Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield System, an improved version of the "Umbrella of Artemis". This shield system is nearly impervious to solid or beam based weaponry and with sufficient emitters can produce a 360° barrier. However it is very energy intensive and to ensure that the suit's operation time is not affected as much as possible, all the beam weapons used by Hyperion are powered by their own independent batteries. The armament of Unit 2 is the same as unit 1, and includes CIWS guns, beam knives, beam cannons and a beam sub-machine gun. Armaments ;*Multi-barrel CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Hyperion series features two head mounted multi-barrel CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. These guns are the only shell-firing weapons on the suit. ;*RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knife :For close combat, the Hyperion features five RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam knives. One is stored on each limb and one on the sub-machine gun. The knives are powered by their own independent batteries, drawing no power from the suit's battery and can thus be also used as throwing weapons. ;*RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Sub-machine Gun :The main ranged combat weapon of the suit is the "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun. The beam sub-machine gun's battery is stored in a "clip" which can be quickly and easily replaced, and while its shots are weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire is much greater. The sub-machine gun also mounts a "Romteknica" beam knife below the sensor, allowing the suit to engage in close combat quickly without changing weapons. The beam knife can also be ejected to hit incoming enemy unit. ;*"Forfanterie" Beam Cannon :The strongest weapons of the Hyperion are the two "Forfanterie" beam cannons mounted in the backpack binders. These cannons fold over the shoulders when in use and are powered by their own batteries, which are ejected after each shot. ;*"Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield :The main feature of the Hyperion series is the "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system. Hyperion has in total 7 lightwave shield emitters, 1 on each arm, 1 on the back of the backpack and 2 on each backpack binder. The 2 arm-mounted emitters can generate triangular beam shields, and the 5 backpack-mounted units can project an energy barrier similar to the "Umbrella of Artemis" that completely surrounds and protect the mobile suit when they are used together. However, this barrier can only last for 5 minutes due to its heavy energy consumption. The Hyperion itself can attack through the lightwave shield system, including throwing its beam knife. :The beam emitted by the lightwave shield system can also take on other shapes and be used as an offensive weapon that is capable of penetrating other lightwave barriers, positron barriers and possibly beam shields. The latter two which are in fact developed based on the lightwave barrier. Lightwave barriers aren't without weakness however as weapons with anti-beam properties have been known to be able to penetrate the barrier. History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance's Eurasian Federation cooperated with Actaeon Industries to create three of its own advanced prototype mobile suits based on the latter's prototype mobile suit Gel Finieto, separate from the EA's GAT-X series. These were the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1, CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Unit 2, and CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Unit 3. The three units were identical, except for their coloration. Actaeon Industries later created a trial-type ground combat variant of the Hyperion Series, called the CAT1-XG Hyperion G in order to improve their sales result. Hyperion Unit 2 Like Unit 1, Hyperion Unit 2 was assigned to the Artemis space fortress under command of Gerard Garcia and piloted by Balsam Arendo. When Canard defected from the Alliance, Balsam was ordered to capture him. Canard in his damaged Unit 1 eventually fought Balsam and killed him by creating a beam spike to penetrate his lightwave barrier, then stabbed into Unit 2's cockpit with a beam knife. Canard then used its beam submachine gun for increased firepower and the remains of the mobile suit as a source of spare parts to repair his damaged Unit 1. Gallery HyperiounUnit2BattleDestiny.png Notes & Trivia *The submachine gun "Zavasta Stigmate" quite possibly derives its name from the Serbian corporation Zavasta, which manufactures weapons among other things. References Hyperion gundam.jpg Hyperion 01.jpg Hyperion 02.jpg Hyperion Gundam Lineart 1.jpg Hyperion Gundam Lineart 2.jpg External links *CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 on MAHQ.net